


what happened after 12x12

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x12, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you. I love all of you.”





	what happened after 12x12

“I love you. I love all of you.”   
Castiel’s words still echoed in Dean’s subconscious. He knew that he couldn’t ask Cas about it with the others around, so he tried to get him alone for just a minute. Of course, it wasn’t that hard considering his mother seemed to be spending as little time in the bunker as possible. He finally found Cas skimming through some lore books. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and kicked his feet up onto the table. 

“Doing homework?” he inquired. 

“I’m researching the Princes of Hell. After that brush with Ramiel, I want to know more.” Of course he was reading up on Hell. 

“Cas?” Castiel hummed in response. “I love you too.” 

Of course, he hadn’t meant to just blurt that out, and Cas closed the book to look directly at Dean, looking bewildered. 

“You—what?”

“Back at the barn?”

“Oh.” Cas relaxed considerably, but his shoulders dropped almost in disappointment. “Yes, you and Sam have become family to me. I’ve even grown very close with Mary.”

Dean smiled, but was itching to ask his real question. They stared at each other from across the table, neither knowing what more to say. 

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I love you? I love all of you?” 

“That is what I said.”

“You looked at me.” Cas squinted. “You said ‘I love you’ and you looked at me.”

Cas tried to brush it off. “Oh, you thought—“

“Cas, I love you too.”

“Dean...”

Dean finally got up and walked over to Cas. He knelt down and grabbed the Angel’s hand. 

“It’s okay Cas. I love you too.” Cas smiled and stood up. He pulled Dean up with him into a long over-due kiss. Of course, Sam walked in at that exact moment, Mary in tow, but they would never tell. All Mary said was, “Five dollars, Sammy?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this is right after the barn incident with the bmol.


End file.
